


Felt Right

by Daisyith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been wrong but to him, it sure as hell felt right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Right

With a tissue, Dean gently dabbed against the open wound just below Sam’s eyebrow, trying to soak up as much of the blood that seeped from beneath his paled skin. It was a fairly deep cut but not great in length. The blood spilled coated his face, leaking from his eyebrow, into the hollow of his eye before travelling down his cheek. Sam had tried wiping the blood away with the corner of his shirt sleeve but it had simply been smudged across the side of his face, not disappearing. And so Dean had taken it upon himself to take care of his little brother. Normally, not one for chick flick moments, Dean wouldn’t have been bothered by such a small cut but he could clearly see the expression of pain on his brother’s face that he sought to remove, to make him feel better. Once the tissue was deep red in colour, Dean opened the band aid and placed it across the cut, desperately hoping it would be big enough to cover the wound and allow it to seal. 

His fingers ghosted the area of the wound, travelling down Sam’s face where his fingers grazed lightly across the curve of the other man’s chin, rough from the growth of a day’s stubble,

“There you go Sammy boy, good as new.” Dean spoke to Sam in a soft, quiet voice, not wanting to startle the other man.

A slow smile spread over Sam’s blood stained face, “Thanks Dean, you didn’t have to you know…” His words were slurred, the effect of the alcohol that was currently coursing through his blood, making him almost incoherent.

“I know Sam but I’m here to look after you, make sure you’re alright.”

“I can look after myself!”

“No you can’t Sammy boy.” Dean replied, pointing a finger at the wound on Sam’s face. It had been created during a drunken argument in their local bar that Sam had obviously lost.

“Fair point.”

Left in a moment of silence, the pair looked at each other, surprised by their closeness. Dean was sitting on the sofa, Sam slouched in the seat beside him but somehow, during their conversation, they had edged nearer until their was no longer space between their shoulders. Dean could hear the regular intake and exhale of breath from Sam’s mouth, feel the warmth of each movement tickling against his neck. 

Lost in the eyes of his brother, Sam felt frozen. He had seen these eyes every day for the past two years but never once did he see how truly green they were, like apples. He reached his hand out, tracing the shapes of his brother’s face, his features mirroring many of his own. He felt the sharp of his cheekbones, the curve of his lips, the rough of his stubble beneath his fingertips. With the confidence of the alcohol pounding through his bloodstream, Sam sat upright and leant towards Dean, his face only millimetres away,

“Thank you Dean…” He whispered before closing the gap and placing his lips against those of his brothers. He was surprised by the coolness of them, the rough and uncared for skin a contrast to his own. But it didn’t stop him from enjoying it. It took Dean a moment to realise what was happening, frozen from the shock of the situation but he could feel his brother’s lips moving against his own, mirroring his movements. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated, Dean tracing the shape of Sam’s lips with his tongue before taking the bottom one between his teeth and biting down gently to seek entry. Sam happily obliged, parting his lips and releasing a small moan as Dean’s tongue entered his mouth. He could taste the stale alcohol on his brother’s breath, knowing that he probably tasted and smelt the same as they had both been drinking heavily that evening. It was a good kiss, loving but needy.

Sam was the first to pull away, break the direct contact between the two of them although their bodies still sat close enough to gain warmth from the other’s body heat,

“That was wrong Dean, we shouldn’t have that…” He whispered, scared to break the moments of silence, fearing that his brother might be angry at having initiating the kiss.

“Who the hell cares what’s right and what’s wrong Sammy? That’s never stopped us before.”

Dean was right, they had broken the law more times to count but never once had either of them stopped to consider what they were doing. So why should now matter? After a moment's deliberation, Sam decided it didn’t. He leaned closer to Dean again and pressed his lips against his brother’s. It might have been wrong but to him, it sure as hell felt right...


End file.
